


Revenge is Best Served Cold

by SubjectDeltaBubz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubjectDeltaBubz/pseuds/SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Modern AU. "The third thing that he learned to never do was taught from his Uncle, to never attempt to get revenge on someone, the world has a way of finding someone and giving them their karmic justice." Zuki Relationship





	Revenge is Best Served Cold

There were a few things in life that Zuko knew that he wasn’t supposed to do. The first was to never go back on his word. He told his Father that he would help out with chopping wood in the morning, but ended up watching TV instead. He remembered being dragged out by his leg, being plopped on the cold hard concrete and had to chop all the wood with a small hatchet. It took him three hours to get halfway through. That was the last time he lived with his Father, the late night call to the police about a 10 year old boy cutting wood in the dark without being fed apparently doesn’t constitute a great Father. The second thing that Zuko learned was to never hit a woman, something that, again, his Father had taught him. But not in the usual way, he taught him in a way that sent his Mother halfway across the room. Obviously his Father was the role model of what not to do. The third thing that he learned to never do was taught from his Uncle, to never attempt to get revenge on someone, the world has a way of finding someone and giving them their karmic justice. This was the one thing in life that Zuko took the longest to learn. Zuko wasn’t exactly the calmest individual when it came to anything slightly negative that happened to him. No one could really blame him, with anger being like a family curse and the horrors of his childhood seared into his mind like a brand, friends and family had a lot more patience with his small fuse. His Uncle Iroh was one of the only exceptions for the anger cruse, he had found a way to keep calm and peaceful even in the face of his son’s early passing. ‘He’s cracking jokes with the Spirits’ His Uncle always chuckled on his son’s birthday, only a few tears escaping before returning to his joyful demeanor. Zuko had learned the benefits of mediation from his friend Aang Ono in High School, the second most carefree soul in all of Republic City. The kid had an even worse childhood than he did, but still found a reason to get up in the morning with a giant grin. With the help of his Uncle and friend, it took a lot more to tick off Zuko. It took something like, finding one of his friends in bed with his sister and ex-girlfriend on two separate occasions to really get at him. 

The first time was after he had gotten back from college, going into his old room to find his sister’s ankles behind her head with Sokka as deep as possible in her. They both quickly covered up as Zuko dropped his bag on the ground, his blood boiling as he made eye contact with his friend. It wouldn’t have been bad if he knew that Sokka already had a girlfriend. Nearly begging Zuko to not tell his then girlfriend about their triste after beating the snot out of him, Zuko promised only if he kept his dick in his pants. The second time came after he came back from a house party, walking in the door to see his sister showing Sokka that she lacked a gag reflex. It took everything in him not to tell everyone he knew about how much of a piece of shit Sokka actually was, but after he slammed his head into the ground a few times, he decided to forget about it. The other times were after being brutally dumped by his ex-girlfriend Mai because of ‘lacking the same interests’, he found Sokka not only railing her in the back of his car, but also finding him blasting her in the face with his cum in the shared apartment he and Aang shared before they were to watch the latest college football game. To say that he felt a wave of dread every time he walked into a room was an understatement. Sokka was lucky that he hadn’t been outed to any of his girlfriends, basically next to a miracle. Aang and Katara, his girlfriend, always convinced Zuko to let go of the anger towards him after every time, knowing that holding onto the anger was only going to hurt him more than Sokka. While he never understood their crazy logic, Zuko always relented, grabbing a beer or two with Sokka the next week, always having to drop him off at Suki’s place after Sokka would get too wasted.

Sokka’s luck was beginning to run out though and it was the only thing that kept Zuko from throwing him to the wolves. It was only when Sokka’s wedding announcement that Zuko would learn why to never go looking for revenge. The Karmic Spirit, or whoever took care of that, came knocking when Sokka announced that Zuko would be his best man while he stood up on the altar; marrying his first girlfriend Suki Teng. This was the first ever wedding that he had ever been to, so learning how the ceremony worked would be new to him. While Sokka was busy planning the bachelor party, which Zuko was pretty certain he was supposed to plan, Suki went over the do’s and don’ts of the wedding. Do, dress formal and clean up a bit. Don’t, let your date come in wearing a white dress. Do, grant any request the bride asks of you. Don’t, tell the groom that his best man is throatfucking the bride two hours before the ceremony.

The sweet feeling of revenge washed over him as Suki’s nose barely touched the small amount of hair above his length before pulling him out like a magic trick. She coughed a few times, taking a few deep breaths while her mascara ran down her face. “You’re so much bigger than Sokka is,” Her eyes looking up at him before looking back at his saliva covered dick. She placed him back in her mouth and continued her work. The sexual tension had been building between them as he helped with the wedding, taking up Sokka’s duties as he didn’t even care to participate in the planning at all. Going to the venues, trying the cake and even standing in during the dance classes she wanted to take for the first dance. It wasn’t until earlier that day, knowing that Sokka got too drunk the night before that they had to push the ceremony back a few hours that Suki almost lost it. Calling the best man into the dressing room, she was on the verge of tears about her future husband. He stopped her rambling by covering her mouth and then giving her hug, assuring her that everything was going to be fine. If she had come all this way for him, then she could go through with the rest. While it wasn’t the best advice, it calmed Suki enough, but right into the arms of her fiance’s best man. Suki made the first move with a small kiss and then another until she was on her knees in front of him giving him the beginning of the sweet feeling of revenge. He figured, why stop at a blowjob. Pulling her up, he bent her over the small vanity in the room and pulled her dress up. She begged for him, pushing her wet panties aside and drove into her. Not even worrying about being quiet, the wood slammed against the wall and her moans had to at least alert everyone in the area of what they were doing. Never had he heard his name moaned in such a primal way that made their affair steamier. Zuko grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked back, making her eyes roll back in her head and pushing her over the edge. He didn’t know how many times she orgasmed, but it felt like heaven finally getting his and cumming deep inside of her. She heaved heavily on the desk, attempting to come back down from the high she was still riding. Pulling himself out of her, he pulled up his pants, looking around to room, surprised that no one had even bothered coming up to find out what was going on. Suki slowly got up and recovered from the brutal pounding she had just received.

He wasn’t shocked that she decided to go on with the wedding, in fact he welcomed it. Zuko couldn’t help but smile seeing her walk down the aisle, her eyes switching from Sokka to him. She cleaned up very well, almost as if nothing even happened. No one had even commented or even given him a look since coming out of the bride’s dressing room. Seeing him kiss the lips that were just wrapped around him hours ago continued the breath of fresh air that revenge continued to give him. In any other situation with any other person, Zuko would feel the weight of the world coming down on him, but the quick peeks from the bride continued to make this day amazing. By the end of the night, Suki had pulled Zuko aside two more times to start her honeymoon off early. That night, Zuko slept better than he had in years. Food tasted better, music sounded blissful and learning that Sokka only had sex one time during his two week honeymoon made him feel like a kid on Christmas morning. Aang and Katara were surprised about the new mood Zuko had taken as of late, but didn’t attempt to push the issue. He continued his affair with Suki, partially wishing that Sokka would walk in on them one time just to put the cherry on top, but it never came. It wasn’t long until Suki missed her next period, with how many times they had unprotected sex, it wasn’t even a question whose baby it Suki was carrying. He was surprised that Sokka believed that their baby had black hair because it came from her Father’s side or the fact that their son looked nothing like Sokka. While Sokka had no clue, Katara was the one to catch on. By the time their son was walking, Sokka was sleeping on the couch. Katara guilted Suki into finally going through with a divorce and gained full custody of their son Ken. Moving right in with Zuko and a near immediate engagement was enough of a clue for everyone around them, though Sokka was still left in the dark as he moved onto Azula’s friend Ty Lee. Suki felt guilty enough to let Sokka see Ken every other weekend until Zuko finally told her what he had walked in many times many years ago. Seeing that a year of an affair and a kid that he thought was his was revenge enough, Suki decided to let it go and let Sokka live his life.

With a second kid on the way as his son was running around the house, Zuko started to think about Sokka and Suki’s wedding day once again. Since that day, he hadn’t felt bad about what they had done, but he started to feel a twinge of regret. Would he still be in the same situation if he had just told Suki all those years ago about Sokka’s flings with his sister and Mai? He drew a blank for a few moments before smiling. Maybe, but it wouldn’t have been that fun. Zuko walked into the kitchen to see Suki putting the finishing touches on dinner. He smiled at the sushi platter that she arranged it around into a heart with their initials in the middle. Picking up a piece and popping into his mouth, revenge definitely was a dish best served cold.


End file.
